More Than a Glee Club Script
Previously on The Music Book…someone started a fire in the conservatory, but the culprit remains a mystery…at least to the students and faculty at C.C. Calhoun. Winston and Gabrielle framed Connor for the theft of Headmaster Vincent’s Maserati, but Ian, Neal, and Danielle helped prove Connor’s innocence. Danielle and Ellie still aren’t getting along, and Ellie hasn’t apologized yet to Paige for her outburst. Phew! That’s a lot of heavy stuff! Oh, and we can’t forget Sectionals are coming up. And that’s what you missed on… The Music Book! Ellie and Gideon are at the coffee shop, sipping from cups. Gideon: How are things going at glee club? Ellie: Good. We still don’t know who started the fire, and I think several people are still shaken from that. Gideon: I understand why. Ellie: Will you come watch us at Sectionals? Gideon: I wouldn’t miss it for the world. Ellie: Mr. Dom and Ms. Handel are determined this week to make sure we’re a tight-knit team. Gideon: Okay, explain, please. Ellie: Their assignment, according to the email they sent out last night, is friendship. We have to perform duets. And I’ve been assigned to mentor Paige and get her ready for her first Sectionals, so we’re performing a duet together. Gideon: Ouch. Ellie: Yeah. Gideon: Ells, you have to apologize. Ellie: *sighs* I know. Danielle enters the coffee shop. She’s with Neal and laughing at something he said. Danielle makes eye contact with Ellie and stops laughing. Ellie: Now if only she’d lay off my case. 'THE MUSIC BOOK ' ' ' Ian walks down the hallway in Donahue Hall. He shuffles through some mail and stares at the five envelopes in his hand. He pushes open the door to his room. Connor and Neal are laughing and working on homework. Ian is frozen by the door. Neal: What’s that? Ian: College applications. Connor: Oh, yeah, you’re a senior. What schools did you get applications from? Ian tosses the envelopes on Connor’s bed. Connor: Cleveland Institute of Music, Eastman School of Music of the University of Rochester, John Hopkins University: Peabody Conservatory of Music, San Francisco Conservatory of Music, and…wow, Juilliard! Neal: So you want to do something with music. Ian: Yes. Singing is my life. Connor: So do you want to be on the radio or something? Ian: No, I’d rather perform at concert halls or teach. Or even do musicals. Neal: Why do you seem so down? Ian: My parents don’t know I’m applying to these schools. They think I’m applying to prestigious schools for pre-law, then going to an Ivy League law school. Connor: And they think this why? Ian: They’re both lawyers, their dads were lawyers, and I’m expected to follow in their footsteps. Neal: Man, that’s not cool. Ian: There’s not much I can do about it. But I’m applying to the schools I want to, along with the colleges I’m expected to. Maybe they’ll realize music is my dream. The glee club is gathered in their usual classroom. Ms. Handel: I wish I was strong enough to lift not one but both of us '' ''Someday I will be strong enough to lift not one but both of us '' '' '' ''Mr. Dominguez: Uh, ever thought about losing it '' ''When your money’s all gone and you lose your whip '' ''You might lose your grip '' ''When the landlord tell you that you’re due for rent '' ''And the grass so green on the other side '' ''Make a man wanna run straight through the fence '' ''Open up the fridge ‘bout twenty times '' ''But still can’t find no food in it '' ''That’s foolishness '' ''And sometimes I wonder, why we care so much about the way we look '' ''And the way we talk and the way we act and the clothes we bought, how much that cost '' ''Does it even really matter? '' ''‘Cause if life is an uphill battle '' ''We all trying to climb with the same ol’ ladder '' ''In the same boat with the same ol’ paddle '' ''Why so shallow? I’m just asking '' ''What’s the pattern to the madness '' ''Everybody ain’t a number one draft pick '' ''Most of us ain’t Hollywood actors '' '' '' ''But if it’s all for one, and one for all '' ''Then maybe one day, we can all ball '' ''Do it one time for the underdogs '' ''Sincerely yours, from one of y’all '' '' '' ''Ms. Handel: I wish I was strong enough to lift not one but both of us '' ''Someday I will be strong enough to lift not one but both of us '' '' '' ''Mr. Dominguez: I can feel your pain, I can feel your struggle '' ''You just wanna live, but everything so low '' ''That you could drown in a puddle '' ''That’s why I gotta hold us up, yeah hold us up '' ''For all the times no one’s ever spoke for us '' ''To every single time that they play this song '' ''You can say that that’s what Bobby Ray wrote for us '' ''When the tides get too high '' ''And the sea up underneath get so deep '' ''And you feel like you’re just another person '' ''Getting lost in the crowd, way up high in the nosebleeds '' ''Uh, because we’ve both been there, yeah, both of us '' ''But if we still stand tall with our shoulders up '' ''And even though we always against the odds '' ''These are the things that’ve molded us '' ''And if life hadn’t chosen us '' ''Sometimes I wonder where I would’ve wound up '' ''‘Cause if it was up to me, I’d make a new blueprint '' ''Than build it from the ground up, hey '' '' '' ''But if it’s all for one, and one for all '' ''Then maybe one day we all can ball '' ''Do it one time for the underdogs '' ''From Bobby Ray to all of y’all '' '' '' ''Ms. Handel: I wish I was strong enough to lift not one but both of us '' ''Someday I will be strong enough to lift not one but both of us '' ''Oh, oh 4x '' '' '' The glee club applauds. Mr. Dominguez bows; Ms. Handel curtsies. Mr. Dominguez: That’s the type of performance we want to see from you this week and at Sectionals. Ms. Handel: Be a cohesive unit. That and great vocals are what will win. Ellie walks out of Lee Hall just as Paige is coming up the sidewalk. Paige: Oh, hi, Ellie. Ellie: Hey. Paige keeps walking, but Ellie stops her. Ellie: So, um, I’m supposed to be mentoring you this week. Could we meet in the Half Moon for some rehearsal? Paige: Um…sure. Ellie: We have the same study hall on Thursday. Can you get a pass? Paige: I think I can. Ellie: Good. I’ll see you then. Ellie continues on her way. Paige watches her, stunned. Connor and Neal are in their room; Connor is doing homework, and Neal is playing video games. Connor shoves his textbook aside. Connor: We’ve got to do something about Ian. Neal: What do you mean? Connor: He so doesn’t want to be a lawyer. There’s gotta be something we can do about his parents. Neal: Well, they’re his parents, not ours, for starters. For another, they’re ''the Scotts. Hard to get a hold of and impossible to bargain with. There’s a reason they’re the most successful lawyers in New York. Connor: But don’t you want to help Ian? He’s our roommate, after all. Neal: But he’s never nice to us. Connor: With parents like his, I kind of understand why he doesn’t like to make friends. C’mon, Neal, wouldn’t you hate it if someone wouldn’t let you follow your dream? Neal: Well…yeah. Connor grabs Ian’s laptop and types in the password. Neal: How did you know his password? Connor: I know everything. Neal: Creepy, man. Connor: Now I’ll just hack into Ian’s email, pretend to be him, and ask his parents if they have time to Skype tomorrow night. Hopefully they’ll hear us out. Neal: Oh, yeah, Ian’s got study group! Connor types for a minute. Connor: Done. Now let’s hope the Scotts reply affirmatively. Connor and Neal sit in front of Ian’s laptop. They send a Skype request, and Mr. and Mrs. Scott appear onscreen. Mrs. Scott: Ian, what required a Skype—who are you? Neal: Uh, I’m Neal Harper. Connor: I’m Connor Towers. We’re Ian’s roommates. Mr. Scott: Where’s Ian? He asked if he could chat with us tonight. Connor: We kind of sent that email. We wanted to speak with you about Ian. Mrs. Scott: What has he done now? Neal: Oh, nothing! He’s nice and a great roommate. But we’re worried about him. Connor: Ian told us he’s sending in his college applications. Mrs. Scott: Well it’s good to hear that child has some responsibility. Neal: He mentioned how you want him to apply to Ivy League schools and become a lawyer. But Ian really loves music. He’s one of the glee club’s strongest singers, and he wants to study music. Mr. Scott: That is out of the question. Music does not make certain money. Besides, law is the family business. Connor: With all due respect, Mr. Scott, that isn’t what Ian wants to do. Shouldn’t he be happy? Ian enters. Connor and Neal freeze. Ian: What are you guys doing with my laptop? Mrs. Scott: Is that Ian? Let’s hear what he has to say on the matter. Ian: You’re talking to my parents? Connor: We’re staging an intervention. You weren’t going to tell them what you really want, and they need to know. Ian drops his bag and joins his roommates in front of the webcam. Mr. Scott: Yes, what is this we hear about you wanting to pursue music? Ian: Well, it’s my dream… I want to sing in concert halls, or teach, or even perform in musicals. Mrs. Scott: Yes, but dear, music will get you nowhere in life. You may be successful for five or ten years—if that—but then you have nothing to retire on, nothing to raise a family with. Ian: I think I’m talented enough to have lasting success. Besides, even if I don’t, I can teach music at a high school or college. That’ll pay the bills. I don’t need to be rich to be happy. Money doesn’t buy happiness. Mr. Scott: It may not, son, but it makes life easier. Mrs. Scott: Pursuing music is out of the question, Ian. You will become a lawyer and join Scott & Scott. End of discussion. Mr. Scott: We’ll see you at Thanksgiving. He leans forward and ends the Skype call. Connor and Neal stare at the screen in shock. Ian stands. Ian: I told you they wouldn’t understand. Now you’ve gone and made it worse. I’ll never hear the end of this. Connor: We thought we could help them understand. Neal: We know you don’t think of us as your friends, but we wanted to help you out. We know how much you like music. Ian: Just stay out of my business! My parents will never understand, and I’ve resigned myself to being a lawyer until I die! He storms out of the room. The room is awkwardly silent. Ian enters the usual glee club classroom. Mr. Dominguez, Ms. Handel, and the other Dixie Singers are already gathered. Connor and Neal are sitting on stools in the center of the room. Ian: What’s going on? Neal: Have a seat, Ian. Connor and I have a song for you. Ian slowly moves to the empty chair in the front row. He slings his backpack off his shoulder and under the chair. Connor: We’re sorry we interfered. We were only doing what we thought was best for you. Neal: We still think you should continue to press your parents to let you follow your dreams. Connor: But whatever you decide on…we wanted to let you know you can count on us. Connor: Oh uh-huh '' ''If you ever find yourself stuck in the middle of the sea '' ''I’ll sail the world to find you '' ''If you ever find yourself lost in the dark and you can’t see '' ''I’ll be the light to guide you '' '' '' ''Find out what we’re made of '' ''When we are called to help our friends in need '' '' '' ''Connor and Neal: You can count on me like 1, 2, 3 '' ''I’ll be there '' ''And I know when I need it '' ''I can count on you like 4, 3, 2 '' ''You’ll be there '' ''‘Cause that’s what friends are supposed to do, oh yeah '' ''Oooooh, oooohhh, yeah, yeah '' '' '' ''Neal: If you’re tossin’ and you’re turnin’ '' ''And you just can’t fall asleep '' ''I’ll sing a song beside you '' ''And if you ever forget how much you really mean to me '' ''Every day I will remind you '' '' '' ''Ooh '' ''Find out what we’re made of '' ''When we are called to help our friends in need '' '' '' ''Connor and Neal: You can count on me like 1, 2, 3 '' ''I’ll be there '' ''And I know when I need it '' ''I can count on you like 4, 3, 2 '' ''You’ll be there '' ''‘Cause that’s what friends are supposed to do, oh yeah '' ''Oooooh, oooohhh, yeah, yeah '' '' '' ''Neal: You’ll always have my shoulder when you cry '' ''I’ll never let go, never say goodbye '' ''You know… '' '' '' ''Connor and Neal: You can count on me like 1, 2, 3 '' ''I’ll be there '' ''And I know when I need it '' ''I can count on you like 4, 3, 2 '' ''You’ll be there '' ''‘Cause that’s what friends are supposed to do, oh yeah '' ''Oooooh, oooohhh '' '' '' ''You can count on me ‘cause I can count on you '' '' '' Neal: So even though your parents are pills, we’ve got your backs. You may totally hate us, but we don’t want you to be unhappy. Ian: Thanks. Trista and Paige are in the park, bundled up in coats and sipping hot chocolate. Trista: So what’s up? Paige: Well, as you know, Ellie is mentoring me this week. Trista: Yeah. Paige: She’s meeting me at the Half Moon tomorrow to rehearse. Trista: Really? Paige: Yeah. *pause* Do you think she’s planning something mean? Trista: Ellie’s really good at holding grudges and staying angry, but she isn’t malicious. I don’t think you have anything to worry about. Paige doesn’t look convinced. Ellie and Cate are in their room, looking at Ellie’s iPhone. Ellie: Okay, what about this song? Cate: Hmm…I don’t think it fits your voices. Ellie throws her iPhone on her bed. Ellie: This is hopeless! I’m trying to make an effort to be nice, Cate, but my plan isn’t working. Cate: You’ll think of the right song. Ellie stares at the wall. Cate chooses a song on her iPod and part of Carrie Underwood’s “Jesus, Take the Wheel” is heard. Ellie: That’s it! Cate: You’re going to go with “Jesus, Take the Wheel”? I mean, it’s a good song, but I’m not sure it fits what you’re looking for. Ellie: I know, but I just remembered another Carrie Underwood song that’s perfect. Paige enters the Half Moon. Ellie is sitting on the edge of the stage. A band is set up at the back of the stage. Ellie: Hey. Paige: Hey. She joins Ellie at the stage. Paige: So, um, what do you have planned? Ellie: Well, a song, obviously. *passes some sheet music to Paige* Do you know this one? Paige: Yeah. Ellie: Then let’s get started. Both girls stand at center stage. The band begins playing. ''Ellie: There’s a place out there for us '' ''More than just a prayer or anything you’ve ever dreamed of '' ''So when you feel like giving up '' ''‘Cause you don’t fit in down here '' ''Fear is crashing in. close your eyes and take my hand, yeah '' '' '' ''Both: We can be the kings and queens of anything if we believe '' ''It’s written in the stars that shine above '' ''A world where you and I belong '' ''Where faith and love will keep us strong '' ''Exactly who we are is just enough '' ''There’s a place for us, there’s a place for us '' '' '' ''Paige: When the water meets the sky '' ''Where your heart is free and hope comes back to life '' ''When these broken hands are whole again '' ''We’ll find what we’ve been waiting for '' ''We were made for so much more '' '' '' ''Both: We can be the kings and queens of anything if we believe '' ''It’s written in the stars that shine above '' ''A world where you and I belong '' ''Where faith and love will keep us strong '' ''Exactly who we are is just enough '' ''There’s a place for us, there’s a place for us '' '' '' ''Paige: So hold on, hold on '' ''There’s a place for us '' '' '' ''Both: We can be the kings and queens of anything if we believe '' ''It’s written in the stars that shine above '' ''A world where you and I belong '' '' '' ''Ellie: Where faith and love will keep us strong '' ''Exactly who we are is just enough '' ''Exactly who we are is just enough '' ''There’s a place for us '' '' '' Ellie: I’m sorry I was so rude. The pressure was piling up on me from Danielle trying to take my spot as co-captain, and I took it out on you. I shouldn’t have, and I’m sorry. Paige: You’re forgiven. Ellie: Good, because there’s room in the Dixie Singers for both of us. Paige: I really don’t want to outshine you or take your spot. Ellie: No, you need to have your moments in the spotlight, too. Don’t deny them just so you don’t outshine me. The glee club is lucky to have you. Paige: Thanks. Devin, Gideon, and Trista appear in the doorway and cheer. Ellie and Paige stare at them and laugh. The guys and Trista run up to the stage. Trista: See, I told you Ellie wasn’t planning any funny business, Paige. Ellie: What? Paige: Oh, nothing. Trista: Paige was convinced this meeting would involve her death or maiming. Ellie: Oh, gosh, I would never do that. I’m more of a yell-at-people-get-my-frustrations-out-through-song girl. Gideon: *hugs Ellie and kisses her cheek* I’m proud of you. It was frustrating watching you stubbornly refuse to apologize for, what, five weeks, but I know you had to do it in your own time. Devin: You’d think you’d know that by now, Gideon. Gideon: *laughs* Yeah. Paige: Can I treat you all to a treat at Calhoun Coffee? Trista: Of course! Devin: I’m in. Ellie: Me, too. Gideon: Let’s go! The five head off. As soon as they’re out the door, Danielle steps onto the stage from where she’s been hiding in the wings. She looks a bit forlorn. In the library, Ian folds some paper and sticks it in an envelope, then seals the envelope. He carries the envelopes to the post office in the student center. Then Ian walks to his dorm. Neal and Connor look up as their roommate opens his laptop and logs into Skype. A chat request comes in immediately. Ian accepts, and his parents appear onscreen. Mrs. Scott: Ian, what was so urgent? Your father and I were both in important meetings. Ian: I just sent my college applications. Mr. Scott: Splendid! I expect you’ll hear back within a few weeks. If you get a rejection from Yale or Princeton, let us know. I have connections and can pull some strings so they will reconsider— Ian: I didn’t apply to any of the Ivy League schools. Mrs. Scott: What? Mr. Scott: Where did you apply, Ian? Ian: Schools ''I want to go to. Cleveland Institute of Music, Juilliard, Eastman School of Music of the University of Rochester, San Francisco Conservatory of Music, or John Hopkins University: Peabody Conservatory of Music. Mrs. Scott: You can’t study law at those schools, Ian. Ian: I know, Mom. But I plan to study music, possibly jazz, and I’m going to a school I want to attend. Both of you love law, and you’ve pursued your passions. Why can’t I do the same? Mr. Scott: We only want what’s best for you. Mrs. Scott: And music is not what’s best for you, sweetheart. Ian: How do you know? You’re not me. Music makes me happy. And just like you cut off our last call, I’m cutting off this one. I will attend one of the music schools I applied to. I will pursue my dreams. And I won’t become a lawyer. End of discussion. Mr. and Mrs. Scott gape at Ian. He ends the Skype call. Connor: That was awesome, man! Neal: I’m glad you stood up to your parents. We’ve seen how glee club makes you happy. Ian: I just hope my parents understand that. Otherwise, they might disinherit me, and I’ll have no way of attending the school I want to. Connor: Well, Neal and I will be here for you every step of the way. Neal: That’s what friends do. Ian: You guys want to be my friends? Neal: Of course! Connor: Why wouldn’t we? Ian: Well, I haven’t exactly been the nicest guy nor have I made it easy to become friends with me. Connor: Well, Neal and I are willing to put up with a lot. You’ve met Danielle. Neal: Hey! Connor: I’m mostly kidding. But you’ve seen what a jerk she can be to Ellie. Neal: Touché. Danielle dials a number on her cell phone. Ellie can be heard in voiceover. Ellie: Um…hello? Danielle: Hi. Ellie: What do you want now? Do you want to steal my boyfriend? Oh, I know! You want to accuse me of still being mean to Paige. Well, I’ve got news for you. Paige and I— Danielle: Just hush and let me speak. Ellie cautiously enters the Half Moon. She sees the band onstage, but no one else. Ellie: Hello? Danielle emerges from the wings. Ellie: Well, I’m here. Now what do you want? Danielle: I saw what you did for Paige. And, well…I have a song for us to sing, too. ''Danielle: I see your face in my mind as I drive away, '' ''‘Cause none of us thought it was gonna end that way. '' ''People are people, and sometimes we change our minds. '' ''But it’s killing me to see you go after all this time. '' '' '' ''Danielle: Mmm mmm mmm '' ''Mmm mmm mmm mmm mmm '' ''Mmm mmm mmm '' ''Mmm mmm mmm mmm mmm '' '' '' ''Ellie: Music starts playing like the end of a sad movie, '' ''It’s the kinda ending you don’t really wanna see. '' ''‘Cause it’s tragedy and it’ll only bring you down, '' ''Now I don’t know what to be without you around. '' '' '' ''Danielle and Ellie: And we know it’s never simple, never easy, '' ''Never a clean break, no one here to save me. '' ''You’re the only thing I know like the back of my hand '' '' '' ''And I can’t breathe without you '' ''But I have to '' ''Breathe without you '' ''But I have to. '' '' '' ''Ellie: Never wanted this, never wanna see you hurt. '' ''Every little bump in the road I tried to swerve. '' ''People are people, and sometimes it doesn’t work out, '' ''Nothing we say is gonna save us from the fall out. '' '' '' ''Danielle and Ellie: And we know it’s never simple, never easy, '' ''Never a clean break, no one here to save me. '' ''You’re the only thing I know like the back of my hand '' '' '' ''And I can’t breathe without you '' ''But I have to '' ''Breathe without you '' ''But I have to. '' '' '' ''Ellie: It’s two a.m. '' ''Feeling like I just lost a friend '' ''Hope you know it’s not easy, easy for me. '' ''It’s two a.m. '' ''Feeling like I just lost a friend '' ''Hope you know this ain’t easy, easy for me. '' '' '' ''Danielle: And we know it’s never simple, never easy '' ''Never a clean break, no one here to save me. '' ''You’re the only thing I know like the back of my hand '' ''Ohh '' '' '' ''Danielle and Ellie: And I can’t breathe without you '' ''But I have to '' ''Breathe without you '' ''But I have to '' ''Breathe without you '' ''But I have to. '' '' '' ''Danielle (Ellie): I’m sorry (oh) '' ''I’m sorry (mmm) I’m sorry (yeah yeah) '' ''I’m sorry (mmm) '' ''I’m sorry (yeah yeah) '' ''I’m sorry (mmm) '' ''I’m sorry. '' '' '' Ellie smiles softly. The girls hug. Danielle: I am sorry. Ellie: I forgive you. But now we’re a stronger team. There’s no way the Dixie Singers won’t rock Sectionals. Danielle: *laughs* You know it. Most of the glee club, Mr. Dominguez, and Ms. Handel are gathered by a luxury bus. They’re bundled up in coats, but dressy attire can be seen below the jacket hems. Everyone is wearing nice shoes, and the girls’ hairdos are fancier than usual. Mr. Dominguez: Devin, Miles, Drew…We’re missing Ellie. Ellie runs up, holding Gideon’s hand. Ellie: Right here, Mr. Dom! Mr. Dominguez: All right, Ellie, Neal, Jessica, Danielle… Ms. Handel: Gabrielle is missing, too. Let’s keep counting and hope she shows up soon. Mr. Dominguez: Okay. Trista, you’re here, and so are Paige, Ian, Connor, and Mark. Gabrielle hurries down the sidewalk. Winston is with her. Winston: Is there room for one more on the bus? Gabrielle: Winston wants to tag along and cheer for the Dixie Singers. Ms. Handel: Of course! Hop on, everyone. We’ve got to get going. This is going to be a busy weekend. Mr. Dominguez: Louisville, here we come! Devin: We’re going to dominate at Sectionals. Screen goes black.